


Crying in the Club

by KpopOverloaded



Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Ending, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOverloaded/pseuds/KpopOverloaded
Summary: Junmyeon finds his boyfriend with someone else, but is that necessarily a bad thing?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741546
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Crying in the Club

**Author's Note:**

> I love Krisho so much, I wanted to get out another fic of them. Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: Mention of prostitutes, a breakup, my baby Jun crying
> 
> Please, excuse any mistakes because this was another writing challenge.

Junmyeon isn’t the type of person to go out and party at clubs until 2am. He should be in his bed right now bingeing ‘Supernatural,’ but no, Minseok just had to drag him out there for his blind date - good thing he invited his boyfriend. But he has to be honest, it was a nice club. 

The room was dim and there were booths scattered everywhere. People weaved through the dance floor with trays while others stood with drinks in their hands swaying to the beat of EDM. Music didn’t boom in his ears, instead it played in the background when Minseok and Junmyeon sat down. 

Now the two waited for Minseok’s blind date to show up, also waiting for Junmyeon’s boyfriend since he didn’t want to be the third wheel. Both males ordered their drinks and a side of fries to share since they were both starving. 

Junmyeon looked at Minseok as the other scanned the crowd. Hopefully his best friend wasn’t being set up again. The last few douchebags who showed interest in him, ended up leaving Minseok at restaurants by himself, hence the want for Junmyeon to come with him. All the other wanted was for his best friend to find happiness with someone who is decent enough to treat Minseok like the prince he is. 

As Minseok, finally, seemed to find his blind date, Junmyeon excused himself to the bathroom. He cut through random people until he reached the men’s bathroom, opening the door only to be shocked by what he found. 

So, it looks like he found where his boyfriend has been this entire time. The other was mauling a female prostitute, hands everywhere and noises echo throughout the hollow bathroom. 

  
Junmyeon couldn’t explain the burning in his chest. He didn’t notice the tears falling down his cheeks until he sniffled and caught the attention of the two. And, apparently, to his boyfriend’s surprise, he was watching them. 

“Jun, I-I can explain.” Junmyeon squinted his eyes, shaking his head as he didn’t want to hear an explanation. He didn’t need to know why, he just needed to leave. He couldn’t do it. His boyfriend didn’t even move away from the woman yet, and that was enough for Junmyeon to turn around. 

Before he made his way out the bathroom door, he sniffled out, “Don’t ever contact me again. We’re over. Have fun.” 

Of course, Junmyeon had to walk out like a boss, tears on the edge of his eyes, head held high, and shoulders squared. But right when the door shut behind him, the facade fell apart. Tears gushed out of his eyes and down his cheeks like a waterfall, and for some reason, they weren’t stopping. 

He didn’t deserve this, he knew he was better than some cheap whore, but was he really? No, of course he was better than that. Junmyeon spent years building confidence in his self-worth and so he was going to walk away maturely. 

The black haired male decided against going back to Minseok, he didn’t know if his, now, ex-boyfriend was gonna come looking for him, so that would be too obvious. Also, Minseok appeared to be laughing his butt off with the other male who looked exactly like his profile picture, and Junmyeon couldn’t possibly ruin that for him. So, the next best thing to do was wander until he found somewhere he could sit in peace. 

Circling the club a few times, Junmyeon found a staircase on the third time, sitting down and wiping away his tears. He shouldn’t cry over such a loss, it wasn’t like he was madly in love with the other, yet it still seemed to bring bile inching up his throat. 

“What are you doing down there?” A brick hard voice called, freezing Junmyeon in his spot like a deer in headlights. 

Turning slowly, Junmyeon swallowed, looking at the man at the top of the staircase. He was shocked to see such a handsome guy standing in a tall glass of water stance - he was someone who knew he was hot. Junmyeon was probably dehydrated, he was most likely hallucinating this beautiful specimen in front of him.

Once Junmyeon had fully turned to stare at the other, he saw the man’s face soften. Junmyeon wondered if he was still dreaming because this was all a little too real to be a dream - yeah, it was probably a nightmare. 

“Hey, are you okay?” The male asked, walking down the stairs to reach Junmyeon at the bottom.

To see someone so stylish and beautiful standing in front of him, Junmyeon didn’t know if he could answer the question. Well, he would try anyway. 

“I-I, uh, I’m-I’m good. Yeah, I’ll-I’ll leave, so-sorry,” Junmyeon stammered, hiccuping from his earlier crying as he tried to keep his breath steady. 

“It’s okay, if you need a minute.” The male sounded so sincere, Junmyeon just wanted to melt in his spot at how caring it sounded. “In fact, come with me and I can set you up a place to have some alone time.” 

Junmyeon shook his head solemnly, “I couldn’t possibly make you go through the trouble. I’ll leave-leave now.” 

The taller male offered his hand to Junmyeon, insisting, “It’s no trouble at all. Come on.” 

A deep breath later and Junmyeon is being pulled up with the help of the other man, following him to the V.I.P. section of the club. 

Should he really be trusting this stranger somewhere private? No. Is he doing it anyway? Yep. 

“He’s with me.” The taller mentioned to the bodyguards, pushing a hand to Junmyeon’s lower back and getting him past the red velvet ropes. Junmyeon couldn’t help but lean into the warmth pushing him alongside the giant next to him. It was comforting - especially for a stranger. 

Sitting in a booth in the corner, the taller man is about to leave, but before he has the chance, Junmyeon catches his hand, stopping him from walking away. With a fully desperate expression on his face, Junmyeon begs, “Please, will you stay with me?”

The handsome male smiles at the plea gently, nodding and taking a seat across from him. He momentarily raises his hand before a waiter is at their table immediately. The stranger orders a drink for himself and some water for Junmyeon, which makes the shorter grateful for his help. 

When the waiter disappears, the man is quick to ask, “What’s your name, shortie?”

Junmyeon’s eyes bugged out at the nickname, carefully examining the other’s smug smirk. Narrowing his eyes, he replies, “It’s Junmyeon, not shortie.” 

“Well, I’m Yifan. And I think shortie suits you, shortie.” Yifan responds, smirk never leaving his face as they continue to talk. 

“Watch yourself, what I lack in height, I make up for with my attitude, Mr. Giraffe.” Junmyeon sneered, arms crossed over his chest in defense. 

“I’m _so_ scared. What are you gonna do about it, shortie?” Yifan teased, licking his lips as Junmyeon’s ears burned red. 

The shorter male didn’t like to be tested, so he said the first thing that came to mind, “I can still break your kneecaps.” There you go, Junmyeon! Got’em good there! Not. 

The taller male bursted out laughing, a grin as bright as the sun lighting up his face and blessing Junmyeon with the view. He didn’t know someone could be so attractive when they laugh, hell, Junmyeon looked and sounded like a dying seal when he was crippled with laughter. 

Finally, controlling himself, the taller straightens his back again, clearing his throat and biting back a grin. The drinks arrived shortly after Yifan had been analyzing Junmyeon’s beet red face. 

“You’re cute. Say, what’s a cutie like you crying in a staircase for?”

Swallowing thickly, Junmyeon looks down at his lap to play with his hands. It was obvious Yifan had realized he had struck a nerve because the taller began to apologize just as Junmyeon said, “I found my boyfriend cheating on me in the bathroom.”

“Ah,” Yifan started, taking a sip of his alcohol before he continued, “That must suck. Would you like for him to be kicked out?”

Junmyeon snapped his head up and raised an eyebrow at the offer. “And how are you supposed to get him kicked out?” He asked in suspicion. 

Yifan leaned closer over the table, whispering with a sly wink, “I can do a lot of things considering I own the place.”

Both of Junmyeon’s eyebrows shot off his face, “You’re the owner?” 

“Yep, even watched it rise from the ground up.” Yifan bragged, sipping his drink again. 

The shorter male grabbed the water on the table, chugging it in one go as if it was alcohol. Maybe he needed a shot or two - actually, he should just stick with water, he doesn’t want to have any more hallucinations. 

“So, you’re the owner?”

“I thought I made that pretty clear.”

“Just, just checking.” Junmyeon rolled his lips into his mouth and looked at the empty glass in his hands. The offer popped back into Junmyeon’s eyes and he scoffed with a small smile. “Please, throw him out.” 

“Give me your phone.” Yifan asked, hand out as he patiently waited for the phone to be given to him. 

For some reason, Junmyeon decided to listen, unlocking his phone and handing it over.

“I thought you were the type to put a picture of you and your boyfriend on the lockscreen.” 

Junmyeon childishly fired back, “The one on my homescreen is my best friend, bet you didn’t think of that.” 

A chuckle escaped the beautiful’s man’s lips as he replied, “You’re too cute.” The next thing Junmyeon knows, the other is whipping out a phone and describing his ex before he types something into Junmyeon’s phone. When he’s handed his phone back, Yifan says, “Thought you’d also like my number. I’d definitely like to get to know you more.” 

The shorter’s face turned crimson red, spreading throughout his neck to the tips of his ears. Junmyeon brought his finger up to his mouth and lightly chewed on the nail as he looked at Yifan with shy eyes. “I-I’d like that.” 

“Good,” Yifan purred. 

Just then Junmyeon felt his phone going off in his hands. Right when he saw Minseok’s caller ID, he picked up with a, “Hey, Minnie.”

“Hey to you too. You disappeared on me.”

“I know, I’m sorry. You just seemed to be having so much fun on your date I didn’t want to interrupt.” Junmyeon explained into the receiver. 

“Whatever, as long as you are safe. Meet me at the entrance, yeah? My date had to leave early, but he promised to reschedule.” 

“Okay, I’m coming.” 

Junmyeon ended the call and looked at Yifan, biting his lip before saying, “I, uh, have to go. I’ll definitely text you.” 

“Let me at least walk you to the ropes.” Yifan insisted, abandoning the glass of liquor in favor of leading Junmyeon out.

They reached the ropes quickly, facing each other at the velvet line as if they were going to speak. But Junmyeon was surprised when Yifan lifted his chin and caught his lips in a quick kiss. “I hope that was okay.” He whispered a hair’s length away, breath fanning over the shorter’s mouth.

Junmyeon smiled, eyes fluttering back open as he said, “It was more than okay.” 

Yifan sends Junmyeon off with a few more brief kisses, the other leaving with a shy goodbye for now, his hands shoved in his pockets, and a small smile gracing his lips. 

Maybe finding his boyfriend with someone else wasn’t so bad. At least he got to meet Yifan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and Comments! I love reading seeing them! I appreciate everyone of them!
> 
> Please, follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KpopOverloaded2), I'm almost at 200 followers. Also come and dm me if you want, I could always use more mutuals! 
> 
> Let's support our members in the military and Lay's upcoming album!


End file.
